inuyashafanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Paths are chosen, lines are drawn
Previous Chapter: Those that walk the path of Darkness Echo's body convulged multiple times, and he noticed the yoki cross his mother gave him to symbolize their bond was fading away. Concentrated bursts of yoki began blasting through his skin forcefully and reducing his body to almost nothing. After several seconds of quietness yoki began to gather, but not any normal kind of yoki. Pitch black wisps gathered, countless whispers heralding what was to come. Suddenly Echo's body reformed, but it was different. His shoulders were much more broad, and he was now irregularly muscular along with gaining several inches of heighth. His eyes were now onyx black, equally reflective as an animal's. His expression was blank, not content or displeased, and his hair was now pitch black, hanging over his face a few inches longer than before. This new Echo turned towards Shokujin. "Pleased to meet you." he muttered. Shokujin's face was now a very serious and stotic stare, "That thing isn't the boy I met in the woods anymore." he assumed, drawing his blade, the Tessaiga. "Nice to meet you as well." he replied, pretending not to care about the boy's transformation. Echo began to circle Shokujin slowly. "I wonder...Did the fool choose to sacrifice himself to create his true being for his mother...father...or, for his own ambitions?" Shokujin's eyes followed the boy, but his expression didn't change, "Does it really matter that much to you, creature?" he asked the being, making sure he did not call the creature by the boy's name. "Creature? My name is Echo, I am the true Echo. The child was a temporary shell, his mother's wish wasn't a possiblity. She was a prophetess, and thus forsaw my creation. She knew it was impossible to avoid, yet for whatever reasons she was intent on sealing me away." Echo corrected Shokujin. Shokujin remained unimpressed, "I choose to call you Creature. Echo was a much more delightful child. 'True' Echo or not, I do not see you as Echo, as you aren't the Echo I was first acquainted with. And now the matter of your death comes to hand. Should I do it gruesomely, or slowly? Your pick." he said, almost sarcastically. Echo slowly swiped his bangs to the side. "Actually, I'll need to leave now if I am to track the sorcereror's murderers, step aside or follow." he demanded coolly. Shokujin pointed his blade at the boy, "C, none of the above. I'll fight you here." he said confidently , "Either relinquish control of the boy or lose your head, those are your only options." he said, as rumbling was felt in the chamber. "I see." responded the black haired teen. "Let's begin then." Demon Shark vs Demon Child The rumbling became a roar as water flooded the chamber, swirling around Shokujin as his truly massive yoki began to fill the air. Tessaiga transformed into it's true form and Shokujin directed a drill-like stream of water at the young boy. Echo reached out for the water, black wisps streaming from his hand. Immediately when the water was about to pierce his skin it dissovled in mid-air. "Yoki infused water, most impressive." he mumbled as he walked towards Shokujin. "Hmm, I see. So that's his technique. Let's try that." he thought as he again shot a jet of water at his opponent, this time faster, "Let's see what this kid can do." Echo sidestepped the attack gracefully, pointing his first two fingers at Shokujin and firing a black wisp at his heart that travelled at incredible speeds. "Got him!" he thought as he swung his blade at the wisp, "Bakuryūha!" he yelled, as a giant whirlwind gathered up the attack and added it's own power on as the attack traveled back at greater speeds towards Echo. "You see." Echo spoke. "My yoki is purely parasitic, and is so sinister its properties immdetiately drain and erradicate all traces of energy or life in contact." As he said this the water based yoki attack dissolved in mid-air. "Count yourself lucky it didn't reach your person." "Too bad my Bakuryūha isn't water." he revealed as the blast continued, "It ignores your yoki's special properties. Since it is your yoki you attack with, Bakuryūha can reverse it back on you. Tessaiga, my blade is a great demon sword. Be careful, for over estimating yourself is fatal." he said as Bakuryūha reached Echo's person. The blast destroyed the wall to the right of Echo. "Seems you're a bit off." he commented, a strange glare in his eyes that showed his role in what just happened. Shokujin seemed unimpressed, "Kaze no Kizu..." he stated plainly as Tessaiga released a devastating blast that tore a crater in the earth, reducing the home above and the chamber they were in to dust. "Losing your patience already? I now see why rule your extends no further than the shore." commented the teen, brushing the dust off his shoulders and clenching his fist, allowing an onyx colored smoke seep out from his being. "It was cramped in there." he retorted, ignoring the boy's insults. Tessaiga was soon covered in dragon scales, "Your yoki is very potent, though I might note that my sword, Tessaiga, is the perfect counter for it. You see, it's dragon scaled form allows me to literally cut it in half. It won't have time to work it's effects." "If you are to give me life, I'll return to you death." responded Echo, raising his arm and seemingly dispersing the smoke, yet it seemed too simple. Shokujin didn't bother to move, "Like sharks, I have sensors covering my body. I know exactly where you are, it's pointless to hide like that." he stated, wrapping a whirlpool of water around Echo. "I sensed your yoki within the boy before your surfacing. You won't be able to beat me at this level." "Barrier, activate." mumbled Echo, disentigrating everything in its circumference using the formerly 'dispersed' smoke. "Do not underestimate what your perception cannot verify." responded the teen, constantly emitting sinister yoki. "Don't play the fool with me boy. You don't think I haven't noticed? This is an illusion. You cast it with your eyes during my Bakuryūha attack. If you had been hit with that, you would've died because it amplified your own yoki." he explained as he pointed his hand backwards, firing a concentrated beam of electricity that whizzed past the real Echo's cheek, hitting a tree behind him. "I'm no fool. I can see through these things." "Of course, though the illusion ended quite a bit ago." smirked Echo a bit. "Perhaps overthinking things will help you keep up." He vanished, reappearing back to back with Shojukin. "But I wonder...What is your ambition, your purpose?" he thought aloud. "I see the assertion in your eyes, the unwanted experience in your face. It only becomes more evident as the battle courses." "My ambition? Very well, I shall tell you of my plan. I plan to avenge my twin, little brother. I won't get into the details, but once the great Leviathan rises from the sea, you will see how. The greatest yokai in existance...you cannot imagine it's raw power." Shokujin said. "And I suppose the entire world played a part in a single person's murder?" inquired Echo. Shokujin chuckled sinisterly, "Who said I was planning on the world? There is a connection between my family and the great beast, but more of a connection with the beast and my brother. Nevertheless, that yokai is essential to my plans." "Truly intriguing." responded Echo. "Perhaps when I finishing enacting my form of justice, I will take part in this little adventure." Shokujin nodded, "Whichever side you pick, prepare for the end result. I'm certain that in the end, I will die....but...my plans must go through." he finished. After a moment of silence, he again spoke, "So, what will you do now, Echo?" he asked. "My first action will have two desirable results. I must go avenge my father's death, the posse' that murdered him is in a nearby village. This will earn my heart rest, as well as solidifying a name for myself. It is best for your plot to remain unspoken to the public, but if I appear as a rogue with my own cause, perhaps I can find powerful companions willing to join me and inevitably your plan." thought Echo. Shokujin agreed, "Yes. That is the best possible movement for now. Also, in your travels, look for strong opponents. If you happen to find one that can at the very least make you fight at full power, direct them my way. They too will be essential to my plot." Echo's Revenge Nodding, Echo turned towards Shokujin. "Alright then, so it begins." Shokujin shut his eyes and nodded, "Lead the way then." he said simply. "Certainly." Echo dashed through the dark forest, eventually reaching a hill that overlooked a small village. He noticed at what seemed to be a tavern, several bounty hunters were gathered and drinking. With Shojukin tailing he stormed the bar. Several cursed as he slammed the door open, approaching the nearest man and grabbing his throat, tossing him through the wall as his body bulged with blackened veins, rapidly dying. He fired wisps into the hearts of the rest, eroding their flesh fro mthe inside and watching their bodies helplessly collapse. Only a single one was left, apparently the leader, cowering in the corner. Without hesitation, Echo withdrew his own blade, holding him down by his throat with one arm while devastaingly skinning him avlive with the other, causing screams of horror to emit from the tavern and awake the village. Echo motioned for Shokujin to follow him as he snatched what seemed to be a messenger and dragged him back up to the hill. Echo pointed towards the center of the village, wiring a specialized wisp that was trailed by an enormous amount of death yoki smoke. Effectively causing every voice in the village to ring out in agony before being extinguished, Echo grabbed the messenger by his robe's collar and lifted him off the ground. "Run. Run like the scum that you are to the nearest outpost and tell them who did this. Tell them everyone in your pathetic life was killed by Echo." he tossed the young man to the ground, allowing him to scurry off. Shokujin sheathed his own blade and shook his head, "You're violent." he sighed, "But I guess you have to be. Listen, it's time to make our move. Keep in contact with me." he said to the young teen. "Indeed, let us make use of this newly gained outpost as a rendevous point." nodded Echo, brushing off his shoulder before drawing his powerful new blade, Konmira, quickly slashing at the air and sheathing it to keep its abilties and effects hidden. Suddenly a small black tear in the atmosphere appeared. "To victory then." he remarked before trekking away, beginning their journey towards justice and vengeance. The End Category:Chapters